This invention relates to the field of surveillance camera housings and specifically for a housing mounting means which places the interface for the electrical connections between a mount and a surveillance camera at the mechanical interface between the housing and a mount.
Camera housings like those in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,304, require the installation of a separate mounting means. Video, power, and signal wires pass between a surveillance camera installed inside the housing, and a stationary mount, through this mounting means. The interface between the mounting means and the housing must be strong, aesthetically pleasing, and watertight. This requires that the housing be connected to the mounting means in a separate operation generally using fasteners flattening a gasket to produce the necessary seal.
After the mounting means is connected to a mount and to the housing, the housing subassembly contains unterminated wires extending therein which must be later connected to a surveillance camera by a technically qualified individual. The connection requires access inside the housing necessitating a larger housing to allow ingress of the camera. This arrangement thus requires costly installer time, a larger housing, and a field-actuated mechanical and electrical interface device.
Other prior art attempts like in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,602, use a large longitudinally extending latch member which is deflected by a cam element and then supported in a recess in that same cam element. This arrangement relies on a biasing force on the latch member to rotate it back into the recess after it is deflected. The engagement is performed automatically relying on this biasing force and so is less reliable and safe than if a user actually causes the engagement. For example, if the latch member does not rotate into the recess and the camera and housing are released, the camera and housing will fall. Furthermore, the latch member necessarily has a length which increases the space required for the arrangement and thus decreases the aesthetic appearance.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a camera housing which can be easily coupled to a mount without the need for costly field technicians to install the device. The installation should be user controlled, inexpensive, reliable, structurally sound, and aesthetically pleasing.
In one aspect of the invention a surveillance camera housing includes a mounting means having a crown plate. The crown plate has a first radially extending flange for engagement with a corresponding second radially extending flange in a mounting cap. An electrical connector is disposed within the crown plate.
This aspect, like the ones which follow, yields a structurally strong, aesthetically pleasing, easily installed camera housing mount combination.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of connecting a housing including a mounting means, with a mount including a mounting cap. The method includes providing a mounting cap having a first flange; providing a mounting means with a second flange; and disposing electrical connectors in the housing. The method further includes inserting the housing with the mounting means into the mounting cap with the second flange entering the mounting cap in a position where the first flange is not present, and the first flange engaging the housing where the second flange is not present. The method still further includes rotating the housing thereby causing the first flange to be disposed below the second flange.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a surveillance camera housing coupled to a mounting through a mounting means includes a mounting cap having a first radially extending flange; and a housing having a crown plate. The crown plate has a second radially extending flange resting on the first radially extending flange. An electrical connector is disposed within the crown plate.
It is an object of the invention to provide a camera housing with a mounting means which allows for simple engagement of the housing with a mount.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for combining a camera housing with a mount that is simple, aesthetically pleasing, yields reliable engagement, and is structurally sound.